Trusting you
by Serosa
Summary: A cofusing but sweet little one shot, where Hiei and Touya wonder over the trust and shelter they share. Light, very light shounen ai.


**Lyrics: From Metallica, Nothing Else Matters.**

**Trusting you**

"_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters"_

I sigh and look around the dark room. I can still hear your heartbeat against my ear. I can still feel your fingers in my hair. I can't understand what possessed you to pull me against you, stroking the hair at the back of my head while letting me rest against your chest. And I don't know why I let you. I can't remember anyone ever holding me like that before. But I'm not complaining. It had been comforting in a way. And was it just my imagination, or did your heartbeat quicken when I allowed myself to relax?

Once again I sigh and sit up on the simple mattress. I must have fallen asleep, because I can't find you anywhere. Where did you go? I wish you had at least left me a blanket or something. I feel cold without your warmth beside me, against me. My mind wanders towards our friends. Those we've come to trust with our lives. What would they do if they knew? If they only knew how gently you held me. Who guessed you could be so gentle? …So warm? Why did you do it? Why did I allow you to? Again, I let my gaze travel around the simple room. All I see is a table, a chair and the mattress I'm sitting on, nothing else. I remember you saying that this little one-room shack is a simple place where you and you closer companions come to heal battle wounds or just to spend one night, away from the rain and biting wind. And I can't help but wonder; do all of you sleep on this mattress, or perhaps Jin levitates while he sleeps.

I lie back down and shiver, feeling tired despite the fact that I've just woken up. My hand travels over the bandages covering my chest. I should count myself lucky that you found me, shouldn't I? I doubt that I, even with my fire powers, or perhaps because of my fire powers, could have survived the storm last night on my own. So I guess you followed your honour and helped me heal, but that still doesn't explain why you held me the way you did.

I close my eyes and as I fall asleep, I feel a blanket covering me. So you've returned now, have you, Touya?

"_Trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters"_

I should have given you the blanket straight away, shouldn't I? I didn't think you'd feel the cold so easily. I sit down next to you and watch you sleep. How can you look so sweet and innocent? You who has killed more demons than you can count? You killed the one who attacked you as well, didn't you? Or perhaps you were the one to attack them? …As a mission from the underworld perhaps? I haven't figured that out yet.

My mind travels back to when I found you. You were bleeding quite heavily from a gash on your chest. I remember glancing towards the sky and noticing the storm clouds gathering. I knew I couldn't leave you like that. I saw uncertainty in your eyes as I stepped forward to help you walk. You accepted my help, and I led you to the little cottage I myself had decided to take cover from the rain in.

I remember how I tended your wound and how dazed you had looked because of the bleeding. We both knew you wouldn't die from it; you're far too strong for such. But you were obviously tired, and still are. When I was done tending to the wound I had the sudden impulse to reach out and place my hand on your neck. I tugged gently until your head rested against my chest. I let my fingers play with the soft locks of pure black. After a while I felt you relax. It still surprises me how fully you trusted me at that moment. And then, you simply fell asleep. I held your warm body in my arms for a long time before gently placing you on the single mattress in the room. I'm sorry I didn't give you a blanket right away. I know I should have.

I sigh and lie down next to you. I've already informed the others that neither of us will be back before tomorrow. That is why I had to go out for a while. I didn't want to disturb you. I close my eyes and allow your steady breathing lull me to sleep. I can feel you curl up closer to me, closer to the warmth. I don't think you're aware about doing that, are you, Hiei? What would you say, if you knew that you are sharing this so called bed with your complete opposite? Would you still lie closer to me? Just like this?

_**(A/N: Don't ask. I don't really understand it myself.)**_


End file.
